Complex Event Processing (CEP) is a process for evaluating a variety of events occurring within an organization, process flow, or situation. Complex event processing identifies the most meaningful events, analyzes their impact to determine the occurrence or non-occurrence of a complex event, and takes subsequent action in near real time. The occurrence or nonoccurrence of a complex event may not be directly observable, but can be inferred from monitored event streams that lead up to or are related to the complex event.